A tale of two Destinies
by Knight of LOLZ
Summary: First Fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy. When Lily, a lone female Hunter, finds two bodies surrounded by twenty Fallen Vandals, she learns of the fate of a Fireteam that went missing after the battle of Twilight Gap, and the story behind their disappearance. Reviews are always accepted :D
1. Chapter 1

A lone human Hunter walks through the ruins of buildings, searching for anything that could potentially injure or kill her.

"I sure am glad I installed this zoom module into my helmet," she whispered quietly.

She could not have started the day better. Gettting surrounded by Fallen patrols was definitely high in her "To wake up to" list. She held her "Rainmaster" scout rifle, as she started to call it due to its rate of fire varying by how fast one could pull the trigger, more tightly and took a fast look around before going inside the few buildings left in Chicago that could be used as a temporary base.

"Tired, Lily?" Bubz, Lily's Ghost asked as it appeared in front of her.

"Waking up to Fallen patrols surrounding you has a way of messing with your sleep, you know," Lily replied with a tired sigh.

"But now, our mission objective IS close you know," Bubz said as it checked out the buildings contents.

"Yeah yeah, blow the suspected Fallen camp in Los Angeles sky high, blah blah blah, travel across America to Chicago, take out a few Fallen Captains, get back to the city, get reward, yada yada yada," Lily yawned before taking off her Cold Mantis 2.3.0 helmet. Honestly, she doesn't care about what it's called. If it's armor, it's armor. She placed it gently on a table nearby before stretching, something she wanted to do since escaping this morning's incident.

"You know, a lot of male guardians will look your way at the rate your, what do they call it, "melons"? Yes, melons are growing," Bubz said after returning from his building tour.

"They can stare all they want. Not my fault if we're in a battlefield and they die while staring at my melons, now is it?" Lily asked questionably.

"Well no, but any Guardian death is bad," Bubz replied, retreating deeper into the building to explore.

After a thirty-minute rest, Lily prepared to continue towards the suspected gathering point for the Fallen Captains. Fixing her hair, check. We wouldn't want hair in the way of the helmet's HUD, do we? Putting the helmet on, Lily hoped the mission wasn't going to be really hard. After the familiar _click_ sound of the helmet adjusting to fit her head and armor, Lily made sure to cover her tracks, readied her equipment and set out.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short five minute run, Lily arrived at a three story building she put a marker on the previous day, when she was on a hill that overlooked the general area the Fallen Captain's were suspected to meet.

"Putting this marker on my map sure was a good idea.." Lily whispered silently while climbing to the top of the building.

In front of her was a beautiful view, the ruins among century-old trees, the silence that one could never find if they were in the City.

"And once again I'm glad I modified this helmet," Lily said cheerfully, taking a photo of the view in front of her with her custom photo function she installed on her helmet.

"Lets not get distracted now Lily, we ARE in Fallen territory," Bubz warned, trying to hide the fact he was also enjoying the view.

Marking potential Fallen meeting points, Lily prepared her "Efrideet's Spear" sniper rifle she got from Lord Saladin during the Iron Banner event he held at the Tower.

"Time to go hunting," Lily said, a sadistic smile hidden by her Cold Mantis helmet.

As Lily slipped between buildings, she remembered an accident. One that happened one year ago, and the one that cost her two great friends.

**(Flashback)**  
>"Alright, equipment check, all good?" Ethan, Fireteam leader of Fireteam Reaper whispered over the voice comm.<p>

"About time, my Cryptic Dragon is hungry" Dino softly said, taking his scout rifle from the floor after standing up.

"Let's go then," a younger Lily replied silently, as she brushed her green hair aside.

Ethan, Dino and Lily met in the Crucible, and since then they've always been together. Ethan was a Awoken Warlock, and Dino was an Exo Titan. When the team was bored, they usually had Dino, which given Exo name was D1N0, search through his system files and play some old music that he found while doing a program check one day. It blasted out at maximum volume, surprising the entire Fireteam when he found it.

Ethan opened the entrance of the house they were in quietly, aware that some Fallen patrols were nearby. What they didn't know was that the Fallen had already spotted and surrounded them.

"On three. One, two-" Ethan was cut off by the electronic scream Dino made.

"What's wron-" Lily started to ask but then saw a Vandal blade, pierced through Dino's chest.

In an instant, Dino turned around quickly, loosening the Vandal's grip on its blade, and unloaded an entire clip into the poor bastard.

"I'll live," Dino barely managed to say before taking the blade out of his chest.

"Enemy tangos!" Ethan said, filling the first Dreg with lead from his SUROS Regime.

The second Dreg managed a shot at Dino before Lily shot it in the head. This time, Dino dodged the bullet, but only barely.

"Mission compromised, we're abandoning it. Let's get outta here!" Ethan exclaimed, taking up a defensive position.

"I'll get Dino," Lily said as she put her Rainmaster on her back.

While Dino quickly put his right arm on Lily, Ethan tore through the Dregs and Vandals coming from the windows and holes in the wall.

"Bubz, bring our ships in, now!" Lily shouted, shooting at some Dregs.

"Bringing them in," Bubz replied, rather calmly.

"I'll cover you two, get to the building across the road," Ethan ordered, taking cover from the hail of Fallen bullets. Taking out his Jolder's Hammer, Ethan popped up from his cover and gunned the nearest Dreg down.

In a rush, Lily sprinted, momentarily carrying Dino. Lily wanted to say that it wasn't all that hard. But then she would be lying. A few stray bullets hit her leg, bringing her shield down temporarily, and a shot from a wire rifle came close to hitting her right thigh. Again, Lily wanted to say it didn't hurt. And yet again she would be lying. The shot only came with contact to her armor, but because it wasn't all that thick like a Titan's, it gave her a nasty burn. Gritting her teeth, she willed herself towards the building in front of her and took cover.

"Still have enough energy left, Dino?" Lily asked the giant hunk of metal.

"Enough to return here and go on a killing spree," Dino quickly replied.

Taking her Rainmaster from her back, she provided suppressive fire as Ethan made his way across the street, Jolder's Hammer still firing.

"The ships are at the emergency extraction point we discussed," Bubz announced as it appeared before the Guardians.

"There's still the rumored anti-air tank the Fallen have nearby…." Ethan quickly tried to come up with a plan.

"I have a plan, but we need to move fast. We don't have much time before this patrol contacts their higher-ups and ask for reinforcements," Ethan said, throwing a Vortex grenade in the general area of the Fallen patrol forces.

"I hope it works," Lily replied, reloading her weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I hope all of ya guys still enjoying this. The first 2 chapters were all created without any planning, so from now on, I'll "try" to stick to my schedule. Well I say try because school in Singapore starts on January. Anyway, the schedule so far is: Monday, story planning. Tuesday, story making and maybe upload. Wednesday, break. Thursday, planning again. Friday, same as Tuesday, and Saturday is planning (Hopefully. I go to church on Sunday. Which makes it a rest day :P) Well, hope ya'll enjoy chapter 3!**

**(China, Earth)**

"When I say I have a plan Lily, I meant a modified version of our joke. You know, plan 'Shit, well let's get out of here carefully'? Except when we reach our ships, I'll distract the anti-air tank, if there is one. Meet at the City?" Ethan said quickly, before throwing yet another Vortex grenade into the Fallen force.

"And I wonder why I haven't lost faith in your plans already," Lily whispered.

Slowly, the Fireteam retreated to their ships. Placing traps for the Fallen to fall prey to, Ethan discussed on a private channel to Dino the real plan.

"Dino, this is a private channel. Whisper. I'll tell you the real plan. You join Lily in her ship. Give me control over your ship. I'll distract the Fallen tank while you two escape." Ethan whispered.

"Give you my ship? I'd rather be stuck on Venus with a broken ship engine than let you take my 'Outrageous Fortune'," Dino replied softly.

"I'll give you my 'Birth of History' ship I don't use," Ethan offered.

"So, where's the key to your ship?" Dino replied, taken in by the offer. He just loved big ships.

"Little Light, give Dino access to my ship back at the Tower," Ethan asked his Ghost teasingly.

"Don't do that, you already gave me a name," Shads said, annoyed beyond belief.

**(Back at the Tower, Earth)**

Amanda Holiday was just looking around the ship owners' list when she noticed two ship ownerships **(I know, that's a lot of _–ships_ :P)** being exchanged.

"Huh, trading ships. That's a first, for sure," Amanda whispered

**(Back to Fireteam Reaper)**

"We're here. Now what?" Lily questioned.

"Let's go into your ship," Dino asked "I don't think I can pilot mine,"

"Fine," Lily replied, helping Dino into her 'Glass Minuet' ship she got from a co-op mission into the infamous Vault of Glass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry bout the lack of updates. I had a case of the infamous writer's block. I know. Quite early, but I'll try (read, force) my mind to come up with the story :P Merry Christmas guys! :D**

"Earth to Guardian," Bubz said, snapping Lily from her flashback.

"Sorry Bubz. I remembered the event from last year. Nostalgic, isn't it?" question Lily, sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, it is. But we have a mission Lily, let's not get killed while remembering the past," Bubz replied quietly.

Without a sound made, Lily got into the hiding spot she decided was the best place to get a look at the Fallen Captains. After an hour or so, a Fallen Skiff arrived, turning its cloaking device off or whatever it does. Without the Skiff properly set to drop off troops, a Captain leaped out of the many holes the Skiff has on its underbelly. Shortly after, more Skiffs arrived, each one dropping a Captain and maybe a Vandal or two.

"Well, that's the number of Captains the Speaker said were suspected to meet. Time to get to work," Lily whispered.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Lily got out of her ship, some fresh Vandal blood on her cloak. Going straight to the Speaker, she went to get her reward.<p>

"I suspect the mission was a success?" the Speaker asked humbly.

"Considering there was only one explosion, I would say it went perfectly," replied Lily, shivering at the thought of the mission she was once given.

"Still scared of the Moon mission I gave you a while back?" the Speaker questioned, remembering that the mission ended with about 100 explosions caused.

"Terrified," Lily replied "but back to the point. The reward please,"

"Here you go," the Speaker said, giving Lily a legendary engram.

The moment she touched the engram, she quickly said thanks to the Speaker and ran towards Master Rahool.

"She needs to take things more slowly," the Speaker muttered, going back to his table.

* * *

><p>"Your lucky day Lily. You got the Patience and Time in this thing" Master Rahool <strong>(ahem ahem Trollholl ahem ahem)<strong> said to Lily.

"So this thing about the Christmas spirit is true!" Lily shouted with excitement, surprising a few nearby Guardians.

Without a second thought, Lily exchanged her Efrideet's Spear for her newly aqquired Patience and Time **(I know it sounds weird xD)**

"I feel like patrolling the Cosmodrome in Old Russia. Let's get some bounties," an over-happy Lily said, her smile reaching her ears.

Fortunately, four bounties matched what Lily wanted to do, which was to

snipe some Fallen from long range. Usually, Lily didn't go for headshots, but she wanted to 'share' the 'Christmas Spirit' with the Fallen.

"Let's head out then," Bubz said, already starting Lily's ship systems.

"Hunting it is," Lily said, stretching in front of a few Guardians.

"If there was only no war," a male Titan muttered, thankful for his armor for hiding his 'Tank'.


	5. Chapter 5

"But before we do, I want to visit Dino," Lily said, her voice full of sadness.

"Let's visit now then," Bubz replied, flying ahead of Lily before dissolving into the air along with Lily.

"Almost two years. Two fricking years. And I still want to throw up," Lily just managed to say before putting both her arms on her knees and hanging her head.

"I'll fly then. As usual," Bubz said, switching the ship systems from hover to fly.

"It's only about five minutes that you have to fly, Bubzy," Lily replied teasingly, using Bubz nickname that she uses when teasing him.

* * *

><p>Setting the speed to a decent setting, Bubz set course for the other side of the City. Passing through the air space, Bubz did a system check, as he always did since the Moon mission, known to Guardians as ' Mission Moon Fireworks' jokingly.<p>

"Maybe if the Speaker didn't mention that mission," Lily managed to say; just before she vomited into a bucket she always had in her ship in case she throws up.

After five minutes of radio silence, a voice called out to them.

"Guardian Lily, this is Guardian Injury Treatment air tower. Reason for coming here?" the voice asked.

"G.I.T air tower we read you. I came here to visit Exo number D1N0. Permission to land?" Lily replied.

After a few seconds, the air tower replied.

"Permission granted. Please land at Landing Bay number 3. Have a good trip,"

Steering the ship towards Landing Bay number 3, Lily remembered what happened when she helped Dino into her ship.

* * *

><p>"Dino, please. Reduce your weight when we get back to the Tower," Lily said, breathing hard after helping Dino into her ship.<p>

"I don't diet. I'm not human. Please. Besides, motor oil mixed with tobasco and a hint of salt, and I'll be willing to _kill_ a hundred Fallen, Vex, Cabal or Hive," Dino replied, earning a sigh from Lily.

"So, how you gonna get your ship? Let your ghost take control? Or you gonna leave that rust bucket and use your other one," Lily questioned.

"Good you asked," Dino said.

* * *

><p>With a single smack on her head, Dino knocked Lily unconscious and took over the control of her ship.<p>

"Quickly Ethan, I've knocked Lily unconscious but I doubt she'll be out for long," Ethan said, pressing a few buttons before dragging Lily to a secure spot.

Sitting down on the pilot's seat, Dino took hold of the steering wheel,**(or whatever it is. Please, I forgot the word don't hate me -.-)** took hold of the throttle and prepared the final systems check with Bubz, who was filled in on the plan.

Holding the throttle, Dino waited for the ship to levitate to a high enough height before pushing the throttle all the way forward. In an instant, the ship launched forward, causing Dino to pull the throttle back.

"Really?! Wow…. I'm missing out on so much in terms of speed compared to Lily's ship," Dino shouted, depressed that his Fireteam could go much faster if he had a better ship. "But, I'll be getting that 'Birth of History' ship, and that is gonna be real fun,"

**Hey guys, yea I know my uploading has been gone lately, but please. I'm still a gamer. But I also have a life. I got it from Ebay for $1. Obviously. Anyway, have a good day and Happy New Year I guess. Btw, for January I might not be able to upload for the first few weeks. School stuff and all :P.**


	6. Chapter 6

Setting course for the Tower, Dino did a system check for himself. He wanted to say he could last for another 100 years. But he couldn't. Sure, getting a Vandal blade through the chest is _bound _to hurt, but the damage was above the estimated damage his Damage Management Program had come up with. But there was something suspicious about the damage caused… Panic surged through him.

"Launching Virus Detection Program," a metallic voice whispered.

Taking his eyes off the sky, Dino looked at the hole in his chest. The Repair System worked. That was good. A bunch of thin metal had tried to cover up the hole, but with a single thought, was opened up by Dino. What he saw was the bad part. Almost stainless steel shards had embedded themselves into the metal in Dino's chest.

"No virus detected. Zero unusual programs found. Virus Detection Program shutting down," the same metallic voice whispered, making Dino to let out a sigh of relief.

"So, its just the electricity from the blade, huh? The Fallen sure are advancing in terms of combat damage capabillity now," Dino hoped he could at least last until Lily could get his main programming out of him and transfer him into another vacant Exo skeleton.

* * *

><p>Gritting his teeth, Ethan stabilized his ship, blood spilled on the control panels.<p>

"Dino's ship has been destroyed," his Ghost warned him, completely worried.

As the ship shook from another explosion, Ethan smiled, his hair covering the upper part of his now completely bloodied face.

"Get her to safety, ya hunk of metal…" were Ethan's last words before an explosion tore through his ship's hull, engulfing him in flames. Later, a Warlock bond was fashioned after his death, it's name being the Seal of the Twin Eagle, after his facination with twin eagle logos.

**Hey guys, hope you don't mind this short-chapter-uploading thing I've been doing. Anyway, woke up today feeling sick. So, the uploading may or may not increase for this week by one chapter :P. Have a good day, and a good year!(Btw I also have quite a lot of anime to finish, so meh...)**


	7. Chapter 7

While waiting for Lily's ship to reach the Tower's radio range, Dino decided to do the last memory check of his his programming. As Dino cleared each file, he was aware that his Exo skeleton would only last so long now that he shut down his Repair Program. He knew that with each second, his Exo skeleton was advancing, inch by inch, to the scrapyard. With that in mind, Dino cleared his last file, moving the important items to a new file he created that would be on the disc he was going to store himself in.

* * *

><p>Nearing the Tower radio range, Dino waited patiently. Finally, a voice rang out.<p>

"Guardian Lily, do you copy?" a voice rang out.

"This is Guardian D1NO, Lily is unconscious in a secure spot on the ship," Dino replied, completely calm.

"Guardian Dino, why in the world are you piloting another Guardian's ship? Any explanation?" the voice questioned.

"Well, my Fireteam Leader is K.I.A. I only helped Lily get to safety. Permission to land at the Guardian Injury Treatment building, 1 injured aboard this ship. Which is me," Dino quickly explained.

"Permission granted, landing place to be issued by the G.I.T air tower," the voice replied after a few seconds of silence "Welcome home."

Changing course, Dino prepared his Exo skeleton to give out the disc that he, potentially, would be 'living in'.

"I just hope I won't be stuck in this for eternity. I still have to go on that killing spree where that Vandal pierced my chest," Dino worried that his killing spree would take a long time to start.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Lily regretted doing so. She tried to cover her eyes, but she felt weak. After a minute of steady breathing, Lily tried it again and was successful in using her arm. But by this time, her eyes had adjusted to the bright light the room had.<p>

"So the green-haired sleeping beauty finally awakes," a voice said, as Lily looked around.

"What?" she asked.

"You were just unconscious for a few days, Lily," a figure said as Lily spotted the person speaking to her.

"Oh, if it isn't His Majesty, The Stupid," Lily said as she recognized the figure as the mysterious Awoken who always seemed to help her when she was in the worst of situations.

And I am back! Turns out I had dengue. But it also turns out that it was only traces of it, which I don't know what it means xD. But I'm back and ready to force my brain to come up with ideas :D yay! Hope you guys enjoy this yet again short chapter. Thanks for the reviews Dragon warriors, Raven and CurrySmuggler! Helps to motivate my lazy ass to type. And I hope I get more reviews to help me out, whether its a "Good job" review or one that hates on my entire being. Btw, could I ask you guys what you think is the future of this fanfic? Example being the new Awoken character being the one that, I don't know, Lily starts to hate from the bottom of her heart?

Anyway, have a good day to all of you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

"At _least_ I didn't end up as just an Exo stuck in a computer like your friend did," the male Awoken replied to Lily.

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned almost instantly, sitting up from her bed.

"Woah there, sleeping beauty. You still haven't completely recovered. Just lie down," the male Awoken said, rushing to Lily's side.

"How can I lie down when Dino is stuck in a computer?!" Lily shouted, resisting the Awoken's attempts at pushing her down on her bed.

Lily knew she had no chance, so she decided on using a last ditch attempt. She drew some of the Light she had by imagining a ball of fire, and she began to think of the ball as lightning, with some occasional spark going through the ball and into the surrounding air. When she thought of the ball as full of lightning, she tried to do what a fellow Hunter had did before. With a single forceful thought, she became invisible.

Wasting no time, Lily went ahead and punched Kronos, the annoying Awoken who was surprised at what Lily did. As the first punch hit, she cocked back her other hand and imagined it was full of lightning. The Light obeyed her will. Swinging with all the energy she had, Lily struck at Kronos yet again, but this time she decided to land a uppercut.

* * *

><p>"Dang, why are <em>all<em> males heavy beyond belief?" Lily sighed as she dragged Kronos into a corner before checking her surroundings.

On the only table in the room, her armor was stacked on each other neatly. Her weapon was nearby on the floor, leaning on the table's leg. Within five minutes, Lily took off her hospital clothes and wore her armor. _Click!_

"Now, I need to pay Dino a visit," Lily whispered to herself, remembering that she was knocked out by Dino.

Opening the door, Lily walked into a doctor holding some papers, which made the doctor lose hold of his papers to brace himself.

"Sorry!" Lily apologized, picking up the papers for the doctor.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" the doctor questioned.

"No no, I'm fine! Seriously! But I need to visit my friend Dino," Lily asked.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm BACK! YAY! I know, y'all be like <em>"Damn, ABOUT TIME!"<em> but I haz obviously good reason: School. Anyway, just got back to Destiny after a short break from it. Had to farm TEN Strange Coins in ONE day cuz it was the week Xur sold the Ice Breaker again. The nightmares just won't stop T_T. Anyway, joined a friend that was doing the nightfall and got The Chance Future War Cult hand cannon and I tell you, I need no other weapons then my Chance and the Ice Breaker xD. Anyway, sorry Curry for this once again short chapter! Btw I think this story would end with a happy ending, which depends on you guys! But, hope y'all enjoy this chapter :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Back then, doctors wouldn't let patients out like what I'm doing for you, but then again times changed," the doctor said, leading her to the front door of the Guardain Injury Treatment building.

"Just try to find room number 118 and ask your ghost to give the Level 3 guards your guardian certification," the doctor told Lily, before retreating into the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Turns out, Lily didn't really have to search around a lot. Well, Bubz basicly just led her through what seemed like endless corridors. Fortunatly, she could just teleport to her ship to get out.<p>

As her boots hit the white floor, she looked at the door numbers. 99, 100, 101. She was close now, but Lily felt worried to the point that she started to rush ahead, nearly bumping into Bubz. _Hey now, Lily_, Lily thought, _your NOT a main character of a story in a cliché scene_. Slowing down, she expected to pass by yet another dull, empty and boring corridor before she would find 118.

* * *

><p>(Unknown Location, Earth)<p>

"I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" Ethan shouted, scaring only a small 100 birds from the nearby trees surrounding his now _ruined_ ship.

Ethan stretched, his hands still feeling like his skin was peeled off. What Ethan did only five minutes ago now seemed like a thing out of _legend_, reviving himself from a painful death. Finally feeling almost no pain, Ethan looked at his own hands and swore that he would never do something that dangerous. He did, after all, still needed to confess his secret love for Lily.

"One thing at a time, Ethan. One thing at a time. Unless I'm in the Vault of Glass again. Which is gonna be impossible. I am not going back to that place again," Ethan told himself, checking out his surroundings.

* * *

><p>(Back to Lily :P)<p>

Gently knocking, Lily waited for about two seconds before entering room 118. Inside, what seemed to be a combination of a laboratory and a factory was bunched together, scorch marks visible making Lily assuming this was assembled in about three days.

"Hello? I'm guardian Lily," she started to question if there was anyone there when a familiar metallic voice rang out.

"Oh, Lily! Glad your awake," Dino's voice said, which seemed to sound like it was coming from below the floor.

What Lily saw next made her want to punch herself to control her uncontrolled laughter.

"HAHA! My goodness, Dino what on Earth are you?" Lily questioned the now pissed off Exo.

"For your information, this happens to be a replica of the best computers from the Golden Age. By the way, I found one game in the computer named 'Destiny: The Ripoff' and I tell you, it's really fun when you can hack it so that you get the best gear in the game," Dino shouted at Lily.

"What happened anyway to your body? Couldn't you like, transfer yourself to a empty Exo body?" Lily asked, wiping her tears from laughing too hard.

"If only things were that easy. Turns out I'm a prototype for a new Exo model, produced slightly before the Collapse happened. Which means that unless I find other prototypes, other Exo skeletons would malfunction if I run my programs on them. It's either I produce my own Exo skeleton, or I find another prototype like me," Dino replied, his voice almost filled completely with sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Just because I feel like uploading this on a Thursday. Well, schedule change. Wednesday and Saturday are now upload days. Any uploads in between depends on how much free time I have, well playing video games excluded. Hope you guys enjoy.(And Curry, I have <em>NO<em> plans for this, only a basic story line for now. So, basically I am just coming up with this as I type. I know, I'm quite professional. Ahem Ahem.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, this isn't really fun, but dem reviews are keeping me going. I am after all just making this up as I type, so my mind is always trying to come up with ideas. (Ahem ahem forced to ahem ahem)**

* * *

><p><strong>(By the way, I'll be focusing on Ethan for now)<strong>

"Well, I'm even more screwed now then when I was five minutes ago," Ethan muttered to himself.

Since crashing, Ethan rushed towards an area with a high vantage point since he didn't know where the heck he was. Turns out this group of Fallen like to make sure their victims are 100% dead. Immediately crossing a small stream, wire rifle shots flew by his head. Taking some improvised cover, Ethan thought of several situations that could happen, none of them really good for his well-being.

* * *

><p>Returning fire, Ethan breathed heavily before jumping over his cover. He called upon his remaining Light, forcing his Nova Bomb to appear in his right hand. Aiming, he pushed his right hand with all the strength he had left towards the Fallen patrol unlucky enough to come upon a rather stressed Guardian. Ethan's Nova Bomb flew through the air, and time seemed to slow down. As the void bomb flew slowly towards the Fallen, he saw their panic as they tried to run away. Smart, those dregs. Ethan willed his Nova Bomb to follow them, splitting into three, dark purple coloured balls of absolute death. As the dregs disintegrated into bits, fatigue started to in on him.<p>

"Well, shelter it is," Ethan whispered to himself, taking note of the setting sun.

* * *

><p>Finding a suitable place to set up camp, Ethan searched around for firewood. Which wasn't a problem, with his ship destroying quite a good amount of trees during its crash. Taking enough firewood to last maybe five hours is going to be though.<p>

On his last trip to his surroundings, Ethan heard a speaking near his camp. Immediately, Ethan took out his 'Secret Handshake' shotgun he had. Crouching, Ethan silently backtracked to his camp and saw something that see. In front of his camp, there stood a lone Warlock. A female, judging from the design of the robes she had.

"So, there is someone out here. I told you, White Ball!" she said, refering to her Ghost.

"Keep it down, Athena. There could be Fallen patrols here nearby. And call me Daz please," her Ghost replied.

"Oh, don't wory about them. I killed most of them," Ethan revealed himself, approaching Athena.

Reaching for her gun, Athena was surprised to feel nothing.

"Wha-" was all she said before realizing that her hands were held together by a strong hand.

* * *

><p><strong>And my lazy ass finally managed to upload something. And yet again its short. T_T Pls don't hunt me down and (insert something that rhymes with grape here) me until I die. Pls no T_T. Btw, I suck at fight scenes xD<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Woah there, friendly guy here. Not a English talking Dreg that managed to sneak up on ya," Ethan told Athena.

"'Kay, 'kay. Mind letting me go now?" she asked.

Letting go of her hands, Ethan fell forward without realizing it. Hold out his hands, Ethan braced for impact, to be caught by Athena. _Dang, I'm more tired than I thought. _

"You okay?" the female warlock asked, worried for him.

"Too tired…" was all Ethan managed to say before blacking out.

* * *

><p>When Ethan woke up and got into a sitting position, the first thing he noticed was warlock gear left on the ground. Including two items that only woman and weird, perverted people used. A neatly folded white bra left on the ground, white panties next to it.<p>

Realizing what that meant, Ethan covered his eyes and did a nice little trick he knew. He used his knowledge of the Void, and with it he formed another set of eyes for looking around. Only, these eyes looked into the Void of everything around him, and were not literally formed. Using this little trick, Ethan tried to piece together what happened. Nearby, a women Ethan assumed was Athena was bathing in a natural hot spring. Near him, the campfire was gone, replaced by the remains of burnt wood.

Standing up, Ethan felt better then when he could last remember.

"Well, this is gonna take a while," he mumbled softly, knowing full well what going to Athena at that moment was going to generate bad things. Especially for Ethan's health.

* * *

><p>The days went by, two warlocks trying to reach The City. Being stuck in a gigantic maze of trees took its toll. Ethan and Athena had to sleep in shifts, after getting attacked at night one day. When Athena finally spotted the remains of century-old buildings, she rushed towards it recklessly. Which left her leaving disappointed. The "buildings" it turned out, was just the ruins of an old bus terminal that was near to virtually nothing. Except for trees of course.<p>

A week went by. Yet they found nothing but the occasional Fallen patrol. Ammunition too was scarce, forcing the two warlocks to mess with Fallen weapons. Fortunately, they managed to force two wire rifles and shock pistols to work. The more time Ethan spent with Athena, the more his respect for her grew. Not only could she learn fast and adapt, she was devilishly **(is that a word?)** beautiful. Which left Ethan confused with his feelings. To chose the devil he knew, or the devil he didn't know a lot about.

* * *

><p>Another week passed, and their hope was going up. Sure, there were more Fallen patrols then when they started their journey, but it meant that an old city was near. And where there was a city, there could also be guardians. Since noticing the increase in Fallen patrols, Ethan and Athena traveled for longer distances, and for a longer time in hopes of reaching the city they suspected was near by.<p>

They continued their search for the city they suspected was near by. Only to be disappointed. On the highest point on a hill, Ethan and Athena discovered the reason for the increase in Fallen patrols. A Fallen Ketch had landed near the foot of a mountain. Which Fallen House, Ethan didn't know. Or rather, he forgot. His time in the labyrinth of forests had messed him up, big time.

With no hope left in his battle-worn body, Ethan decided to visit the Fallen Kell of whichever House he was about to face.

* * *

><p>With absolutely no mercy, Ethan killed Fallen after Fallen, ruthlessly and without hesitation. A group of Dregs appeared, and the sound of a wire rifle being shot echoed through the valley the Fallen Ketch landed on. Shot after shot, picking up wire rifle after wire rifle, messing them so that it could be shot with human hands.<p>

A Fallen Captain appeared, its heavy gun aimed directly for Ethan's chest. The Captain fired at him, just before Ethan managed to shoot him. The shot landed, Ethan's robes now burnt and destroyed beyond recognition. Taking his shock pistol, Ethan fired the two weapons he had into the poor Captain's head, which shortly after exploded after the first shot hit.

Wave after wave, corridor after corridor, body after body leaving blood stains everywhere. Finally, Ethan reached what he suspected was the Fallen Kell's command room. Allowing himself to take a few deep breaths, Ethan entered the room.

* * *

><p>As the door opened, Ethan saw that the Kell had prepared to meet him in combat. It's hands gripped the shrapnel launcher that could have had ended many guardians. Silence only lasted two seconds. Two seconds in which Ethan summoned all his Light, used all his knowledge of the Void, all the tricks he now had after years of combat. With a single, forceful thought Ethan formed the biggest, the most powerful Nova Bomb he had ever created in his hands.<p>

With a single push, the Kell's life was shortened. The Nova Bomb made a huge explosion, destroying Fallen intercomms, bursting gigantic holes into the walls and bursting pipes. Immediately, alarms went off throughout the whole ship. Quickly turning around, Ethan escaped the Fallen Ketch, weaving through panicked Dregs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I've no excuse. Please don't hunt me down for life. Other than that, my only free day I have now is Saturday. So Saturday is the only update day now :P. Hope you guys don't mind, and hope you all enjoy this chapter!<strong>


End file.
